Strange Beginnings, Happy Endings
by HealingOpal
Summary: AU Anzu is a surgeon in the daytime, but a deadly thief at night with her colleague, Meia, a lawyer. Atemu is the leader of the top gang in Japan, Crimson Dark, who is now partners with Azure Lightning, Seto’s gang. What do they have in common? They want
1. Chapter One

Strange Beginnings, but Happy Endings

Summary: AU Anzu is a surgeon in the daytime, but a deadly thief at night with her colleague, Meia, a lawyer. Atemu is the leader of the top gang in Japan, Crimson Dark, who is now partners with Azure Lightning, Seto's gang. What do they have in common? They want The Key.

This is my first fic, so go easy on me. I accept all reviews, including flames. Just not stupid ones, like, I don't this pair, and obviously, its AxA and Meia x Seto.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, except Meia, and the storyline is mine. Hope you enjoy this.

Chapter One:

"Sapphire," a purple-haired girl said, softly in her mouthpiece, while typing furiously on what appears to be a computer mainframe.

"Yeah?" a brunette replied, running down a series of hallways. Her black clothing clinging tightly to her body, showing her curves, and with her sword on her back, and guns on her side, was an ominous sight if anyone saw.

"I'm getting ready to hack into the security system," the purple-haired girl replied, the computer desktop reflecting her silver eyes, showing a strange black contraption, which covered her right eye, with purple lens, showing a determined, and emotionless face. "You have three minutes and thirty seconds to get the jewels and get out, got that."

"No prob," the brunette replied, with a slight smirk. "You just do what you got to do to get out, and get to the other side of the building and get the account numbers Opal. Don't worry about me."

"Hmph," the purple-haired girl smirked back, "I never worry."

"It appears that the national bank of Domino was broken into last night," the news said, as a tri-colored haired muscular man listened intently. His eyes were of a crimson red color, and was looking at the television as if it was the sole living thing in the room, yet. "So you've seen the news as well?" the man asked, his eyes not once leaving the television.

"Yes," a cold blue eyed young man with a similar build answered, as he came into the room soundlessly. It was a wonder how the tri-colored haired even knew that someone was in the room, much less who it was.

"What do you think of the Gem Assassins Seto?" he asked, still watching the television screen.

"Not bad I suppose," Seto answered, seating himself on the couch. "Considering the fact that they're girls of course." He answered, still emotionless. "Why? Its not like you to take interest in jewel thieves Atemu." He said, looking over at the tri-colored haired, who merely smirked back at him.

Ever since Seto's gang Azure Lightning merged with Crimson Dark to dominate the gang world, and illegal goods, the two have been on a good basis. Still not trusting one another with their life, but were on good enough terms to trust the other with their thinking. At first, the two were hesitant at joining together, but after finding out that they each owned the rivaling virtual reality companies, the two joined to monopolize the industry. And from there, they branched out to illegal technologies, weaponry, and drugs in the black market. It was more than a prosperous move that both benefited, and knew that they would never have been able to achieve it without the other.

"Well," Atemu answered finally looking at Seto. "For one thing, Sapphire and Opal aren't just ordinary thieves." He said, causing Seto to raise an eyebrow, as if to say, 'so what?' "The two will only steal from the filthy rich, target what is thought to be impossible to steal from, and only goes for at least 500,000 or higher worth gems, and sell it ten times the amount in the black market."

"We run the black market Atemu," Seto replied. "If we want those girls, it'll be a cinched to get them."

"No it won't," Atemu replied, with a smirk. "That's why they are also special."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked, rather surprised.

"Like you said, we own the black market, and practically have more than enough money to burn, and I'm rather bored as I know you are."

"Where is this leading to Atemu?"

"I say, we go after the Key," Atemu answered.

"What!" Seto yelled, bewildered. "There is no such thing as the Key!"

"Oh, but there is," Atemu responded, standing up. He grabbed his laptop, and showed the supposedly Key to Seto.

"That's the Key?" Seto whispered, as he looked into the monitor screen, showing a tomb tablet with the allegedly Key that looked exactly as described, a puzzle with the eye of anubis(a/n not sure) on it. (think, millennium puzzle)

"Yes," Atemu grinned. "The Key to all the locks and doors, that the profaned Pegasus made, and died taking the location of it to the grave, and as it was millions of years ago, and only passed through word of mouth to only all criminals till it was only thought to be a myth or legend."

"How do you know that its real?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"With your thinking skills and my ability to hack into anything and access, we can easily find it."

"Yes, but," with that Atemu's grin grew. "How about we enlist the help with a couple of female thieves."

A/N: I know, its short, but I want to see whether I would get a good response for this kind of story, so pls. RR


	2. Chapter Two

**Strange Beginnings, but Happy Endings**

Summary: AU Anzu is a surgeon in the daytime, but a deadly thief at night with her colleague, Meia, a lawyer. Atemu is the leader of the top gang in Japan, Crimson Dark, who is now partners with Azure Lightning, Seto's gang. What do they have in common? They want The Key.

Thank you for the two reviewers that reviewed the story! I know that its kind of late, but, hey, I got to it, right!

Disclaimer: Not my characters, except Meia, and the storyline is mine. Hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter Two:**

"As the police arrive at the scene, there were no clues of whatsoever of a break in, but from what was told, an untraceable phone call was made to the police station saying that there was a break in," the news said, while a brunette hummed, cooking breakfast. "As believed, this is once again, the work of the renowned jewel thieves, Sapphire and Opal, otherwise known as the Gem Assassination, and as is their style, they were the ones who called the police station themselves. However, there is no other facts known about them, other than the fact that they are female, and is in their twenties."

"Meia!" the brunette called, setting up two plates of eggs and bacon, along with hash browns. "Breakfast! And hurry, or you'll once again be late to court!"

"Coming!" a purple haired girl yelled, pulling on a black jacket. She was wearing a white buttoned blouse, and a jacket over it, and with her plastic glasses, she more than looked the part of a lawyer, especially with her long hair in a bun. Although the only unprofessional thing about her was her lavender – purple hair, the face she has in court dares others to criticize it. She immediately sat down, and ate her breakfast, practically swallowing it whole without even a bite, while still reading her folder, although amazing still polite.

"Don't know how you do it," Anzu said, shaking her head, and eating herself.

"Do what?" Meia asked, looking up from her plate. "And man do you cook the best food ever!"

"Thank you, and do that," Anzu said, referring to her fast consumption of the food, and meanwhile still keeping her polite stature and reading her notes.

"Nani?"

"Never mind," Anzu said, smiling.

"By the way," Meia said, flipping the folder over and opening it again, memorizing the contents. "While typing this up, I checked our accounts."

"And?" Anzu asked, tipping her head slightly.

"The fool paid up," Meia smirked. "I made the replicas and the idiot didn't realize that it was fake."

"Heh," Anzu snorted. "Just like any other idiot."

"Yes, and you're right," Meia added, stopping and staring at Anzu. "No one did recognize the difference. Since it's one of a kind, and only a handful of people have caught glimpses of it, and seen pictures of it, they never realize it." Meia said, slightly laughing.

"Yeah, but it was because of your handiwork," Anzu said, laughing as well. "I mean, come on! Do you actually think that I'm gonna part with my gemstone!"

"HELL NO!" Anzu and Meia yelled laughing.

"Oh Shit!" Meia yelled. "I'm late!"

"Good luck!" Anzu smirked. "It'll take a miracle to get to the courthouse in," she paused looking at her watch. "Four minutes!"

"Shut up!" Meia yelled back, running out, leaving a laughing Anzu cracking up. But suddenly, she popped her head in and yelled, "Have fun meeting Dr. Vain today at work! Hope you partner up with him in every damn thing you do!" She yelled, sticking her tongue out, very unprofessional like.

"Hey!" Anzu yelled, standing up, preparing to tackle the girl.

"Later!" Meia yelled, running out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi," a pretty blonde said, suavely, and suggestively. She had blonde hair (duh) that slightly curled at her waste, and her blouse was a low v-neck. "Me and my friends were like, planning to go to the café over there." She said, nudging her hips slightly, and pointing at some other blonde and a pink haired girl. "Care to join."

"No!" the tall ice cold blue-eyed male said, merely walking past her. 'God!' he thought. 'Why the hell did he make me go through this.' He was walking through the streets of Domino and practically every street he walked on, there was always some girl hitting on him. 'When I find that bastard I'm going to strangle him.' He thought. 'What is wrong with the world today? Isn't there any women here who has any decency left!' Luckily, Kaiba found the café and as fortune would have it, there was the prissy blonde behind him, turning into the café as well. He slowly walked in, hopping to god that she was no where near him, but it would seem that all heaven and hell is against him today for the blonde and her friends were seated right behind his tri-colored haired acquaintance, who merely gave them a grin, which of course made them all giggly.

"Atemu," Kaiba said, sitting down. Unfortunately, he could see the blonde behind Atemu who glared at him.

"How was your findings?" Atemu asked, knowingly, stirring sugar into his coffee.

"Nothing." Kaiba said irritably. "Its as if they don't exist. All their dealings are through the internet, irretraceable. The only thing that even proves that they exist is that they stole the gems, and that they exchange it in for the money on the black market, and as soon as the money is sent into the false account, its gone into another practically a second later." Kaiba growled. He spent the whole night searching everything he could on the girls, however, all he got was nothing. "I even hacked into the police files, to get the voice of the caller, but nothing came out. I only found that they work through a bar, there they get the offers of the wanted goods. The highest bidder will get the good stolen for them, and that's it."

"I believe that I told you myself that these thieves are special," Atemu said, smirking.

"If you want these girls on your expenditures how the hell are you going to locate them?" Kaiba asked, curious.

"You know as well as I do that as long as the person made a move, however subtle, there are always a way to trace it back to them," Atemu said, grinning, as he slowly drank his coffee.

"You already found them!" Kaiba came to realize, yelling.

"Yes, and no," Atemu replied. "Yes, I found the way to trace them, but no, I haven't exactly gotten a. . . _reply." _He said, making Kaiba raise an eyebrow. "Well, if we're going to wait for the news, we might as well eat, since I believe you hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning?" and as if on cue, a waitress immediately came over.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked, handing them the menus.

"I'll have some black coffee and your pancakes deluxe." Kaiba ordered, only looking at the first thing he saw.

"I'll have some eggs and bacon, along with your hash browns," Atemu said, slightly sneering at the way the girl stares at Kaiba, and especially at him. "And if you'd be kind enough, would you mind getting me a refill?"

"Of course," she said, slightly blushing., leaving immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr. Mizaki, I'm telling you, its fate," Dr. Vancent, or should we say, Vain said, his auburn hair, with blonde streaks, falling lazily in front of his eyes. And he had the right to be vain too, especially with his green eyes that shined, and any girl would most likely fall for his physique alone. . . had he don't talk about himself half the time, and pay attention to you when you speak. Or maybe even not hit on every girl he think is up to standards even on a freaking date with some other girl. Unfortunately, ever since Anzu worked at the Domino Hospital the bastard won't stomp harassing her, apparently, he was her next target to bed, or should she say, victim.

"No," Anzu said, hurrying to her office, although her office was just down the hall, it seemed as if it was an endless hallway, and her office was at the end. "It's not fate because I've done too much to be punished like this."

"Come on Anzu," he said, grabbing her arm.

"Don't call me Anzu," Anzu snapped. "And, unless you want your ass sued for sexual harassment, you better let go of my arm." She said, venomously, causing him to immediately withdraw.

"I'll stop bothering you if you just go out to dinner with me," he said, trying to catch up with her even more hurried strides.

"Ever heard of the expression, a snowball's chance in hell, when the stars turn green in a yellow sky, or when hell freezes over?" Anzu said, exasperating, "Well pick one!" and with that, she ran to into her office and slam it into his face. "This is all Meia's fault. If she hadn't jinx me, that bastard wouldn't have been my partner for the last two emergency surgeries this morning!" Just then, her cell rang in her drawer. 'Speak of the devil.' She thought, seeing that it was none other than Meia.

Her office was of a rich white color. It had three huge metal drawers where she kept her files, and a would have been neat desk if she bothered to fix it, and if she did, it would reveal a desk made of the best wood, that was of a deep color, and the best quality. Behind her desk, was a glass wall where she can look over the hospital's gardens where patients go to breathe in sunshine and get not too strenuous exercise.

"What do you want?" Anzu asked, still angry, as she sat down on her chair, spinning so that she could view a couple of her patients.

"What I did I do?" Meia asked on the other side.

"You made me go with Vain that's what!" Anzu yelled, hoping that she would go deaf, too bad, she didn't realize that Meia already had that suspicion and had already removed her phone away from her ear.

"You mean it actually did?" Meia asked, laughing her head off on the other side.

"Shut up! You do realize that this means your near future death don't you!"

"How about I treat you to lunch in exchange for my most sincere apology."

"…."

"Alright, how about this, you go to lunch with me, he doesn't get the chance to ask, and I'll cook dinner."

"Hell no. you cook dinner? I might as well jump off a twenty stories high building than die the torturous death of _your_ food poisoning."

"First off, my cooking is not that bad. And fine, what do you want than?"

"Uh, how about finding out who the hell is checking us all over the place?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know? I thought that you were just hiding it form me."

"Uh, no. What's going on?"

"There's been a couple of checks on us. Two actually. One was a couple weeks ago, but since they made no move, I ignored it. But now, there's a second one, and its getting suspicious."

"Oh, gomenasai Anzu chan. I was too busy with this morning's murder case for weeks that I must have not check on that or even notice."

"No worries. I saw you working last night, and the last week like mad. So how'd it go?"

"I won, but just barely. Since there was not enough evidence to punish him, I had to use the assumptions, and Lee criticizes every one of them. It took forever to finally convince the jury."

"Isn't that's what lawyers are suppose to do?"

"Yes, but that lawyer has no heart."

"Could be because he's known as Heartless. And he is your worst enemy, how else was he to do things. I mean, aren't lawyers are suppose to be without passion, heart, and emotions."

"Hai, but I am not that kind of lawyer, and I will never be."

"Meia, you don't show whatever emotion in court at all, so what are you talking about."

"Yes, but he just takes whatever has the potential to make him more famous, or more money. I choose clients with my heart, no matter how emotionless I am or look."

"I know, I just wasn't sure you did."

"…."

"Anyhow, its over, and done with. Let's go eat lunch!"

"Yes."

"I'll drive!" the two yelled.

"Meia! No! You are a crazy driver, I don't care whether you're a lawyer! You're still a crazy driver!"

"You don't let me drive, I'll just use my own car, and inadvertently drive into you! And don't think I won't!"

"I know, especially since you did already and all."

"All right, I'll give you five minutes to get down, otherwise, I'll really live up to as the crazy driver you keep calling me."

"Please let me survive another drive with her!" Anzu prayed, not talking to anyone in particular.

Anzu's POV

Heh. She still doesn't think that she is the heartless lawyer of Domino. Yeah, she fights with passion, everyone knows that, and only accepts certain clients, but still. She fights blindly and will win despite the odds. But I guess I'm no better. I save people, yeah, but, I guess I find it as a conquest. Heh. I guess we're alike in that matter that makes us partners. But, did we form the Gem Assassination based on a whim for the more challenging aspects of life?

End of Anzu's POV

"Doctor," a red headed girl suddenly called out from behind the door.

"Come in," Anzu said, immediately busying herself with task of arraying her table, shaking out the idle thoughts from her mind.

"Dr. Vancent wants me to give this to you and asked you whether you could join him for lunch?" she said, placing cherry blossoms onto the table.

"Shizuka," Anzu said, nodding her to sit down. "You know that this isn't part of your job description."

"Well yes but…" Shizuka said, her long red hair, covering her eyes as she looked down.

"You are a nurse, not a personal secretary, and you've been what, getting his laundry, buying his lunch, everything. I bet, that those flowers you brought was asked to be brought to me."

"Yes, but…," Shizuka said, her shy voice getting smaller.

"I'm sorry Shizuka. But, you are a really good nurse." Anzu explained, lowering her voice. "I've seen your profile. You've got the best grades, and have extremely high recommendations."

"Arigatoo," Shizuka said, smiling shyly. "And you're the best surgeon here. I just got the grades."

"No, you got the grades," Anzu said, smiling, seeing that she have finally looked up to see her eye to eye. "Just haven't got the experience. You know, half of the recommendations here, are from very good friends of mine. Especially Q."

"You know Q!" Shizuka asked, loudly.

"Yes, and he assured me exactly what I saw. Even while you were running the Vain's- I mean, Vancent's – errands, you always squeeze in time to help whatever nurse or patient that needed your help, and always had the patients first priority in mind. The only thing that was holding you back was your timidity."

"Well I …"

"No worries. But would you mind if you transfer over to me?"

"Well, it would be great to work with you but. . ."

"Don't worry about him. I'll deal with it, but I think that you would make a great nurse and that we will work great together in the operations room."

"Thank you!" Shizuka suddenly yelled, smiling. "I had always wanted to work with you ever since I got here, but I was told that I was too inexperienced."

"Well, sometimes enthusiasm for something makes up for it, and you will build up your experience in time. Besides, because of your effort in everything you do, I think that you would rise one day anyway, I just want to speed up the process so that we could save more lives. And not only that, I think that we would make excellent friends as well. I mean, for one thing, you picked out my favorite flowers, and have a nice caring personality, and isn't plotting or gossiping like the others here."

"Thank you again Doctor."

"No we're partners now. It's Anzu."

"Thank you! And would you please thank that purple haired lady for me. I have a feeling that you know her."

"Purpled haired? You know Meia?" Anzu asked surprised.

"Not exactly. You see, she told me that you liked cherry blossoms when I went downstairs today."

"When?"

"Oh, just now."

"Oh shit!" Anzu yelled, immediately standing, grabbing her bag, and throwing her white coat onto the chair. "Sorry Shizuka, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Here's my number, and if you have any trouble transferring form Vain – Vancent, just call me, although there shouldn't be a problem. Kay? Kay bye!" she rushed, leaving a laughing Shizuka behind. "Oh, and Shizuka!" she yelled back in the hallway.

"Yes?" Shizuka yelled back, giggling at the once full of posture doctor, not running like hell down as if a ghost was chasing her.

"Tell that doctor, that if he was the last guy on earth, I wouldn't go out and eat lunch with him, but instead go les!"

"Yes doc- Anzu – chan!" Shizuka yelled, back laughing.

A/N: sorry this took so long. But I couldn't find the chapter and had to type up a new one. Yes, shizuka is serenity, and yes, she does play a part in this, that's why I put her in here. Please tell me if the story is going too slow. You will see the four together in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

Strange Beginnings, but Happy Endings 

Summary: AU Anzu is a surgeon in the daytime, but a deadly thief at night with her colleague, Meia, a lawyer. Atemu is the leader of the top gang in Japan, Crimson Dark, who is now partners with Azure Lightning, Seto's gang. What do they have in common? They want The Key.

Thank you for the reviewers that reviewed my story! I was so happy when I saw the reviews! Thank you for the support!

Disclaimer: Not my characters, except Meia, and the storyline is mine. Hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter Three:**

"Six minutes and thirty-two seconds," Meia said, keeping her gaze on her watch as Anzu practically jumped down the last couple of stairs and ran to her.

"Oh come on!" Anzu yelled, throwing her bag at Meia, although she caught it like nothing. (um, just came to realize that, I haven't describe Meia the way I see her so, here it is. Sorry)

"A deal is a deal." Meia said, staring straight at Anzu, her red eyes (color of FFX-2 paine) boring into Anzu's. Her purple hair, blowing against her face, was half-way down her back, except for a few strands that merely went down her face which were her bangs.

"You're going to kill us Meia! Think about innocent drivers!" Anzu said, desperate. Her sapphire blue eyes pleading Meia, her shoulder length brown hair swaying as she looked down in defeat.

"First off, I'm a lawyer, remember. I do not think about innocence as much as you do. And my job is not to save people, basically I either punish or defend them. That's it. But since you asked so nicely, I'll be benevolent towards your future," Meia said, not the least sypathetic. "You get to pick which car to use. Mine, or yours."

"What? What kind of let off is that?"

"Either that, or I pick." Meia said, not yielding.

"Fine, I pick, uhhh," Anzu said, thinking fast. She drives a sport car, but so does Meia. 'If I pick my car, she might not know how to control it as well, and go wacko without control. But if I pick her car, she might go crazy anyway. Oh boy, a lose-lose situation. Crap. Why the hell did I pick a sport car in the first place.' She thought. "Fine, I pick my car."

"Fine," Meia said, smiling. "You should be grateful that I let you off, or else we would have used my motorcycle."

"Since when did you get a motorcycle?"

"Just now," Meia said, smiling perkily, walking towards the parking lot. "I was planning to try it out today, but hey, I just have to be nice."

"Who in the world gave you a license to a motorcycle?" Anzu asked, staring at the silver and purple motorcycle in from of her. "I was surprised to see your driver's license to drive a car, much less a motorcycle?"

"What can I say, I can drive anything with a wheel on it." Meia answered, proudly.

"Come on, my car is over there." Anzu asked, still non-believing about the license. "Thank god I didn't pick your car, you were planning to trap me, and say, what this is your car huh?"

"Yes, sadly, lady luck is on your side," Meia said, shaking her head and sighing, as they got into a blue metallic Mercedes. "Besides, how else am I to get you onto the motorcycle?"

"Never."

"Heh, see." Meia said starting up the car. "Now, how was the bubbly red head?"

"She says thank you and she is now my new nurse."

"Hah, I knew I saw potential when I saw her."

"How'd you know."

"Simple, she was just so caring with each flower she caressed, I knew that she was a good nurse. But when I talked to her, she was so shy. So I asked who she was buying the flower for and why, I knew that it was the nurse you and Q were talking about. So I recommended the sakura flowers."

"Typical of a lawyer to be over analyzing things."

"But I was right, right?"

"Yeah, and why aren't you driving?" Anzu asked, seeing as the car is still parked and she haven't shifted gear yet.

"Oh, I just wanted to get the talking out of the way so I will not get distracted with driving." She said, as she turned on the CD, listening to music. "First track, Ciara, 1, 2 Step. And I suggest that you hold on."

And with that, Meia immediately shifted the car, and turned out of the parking, nearly hitting the opposite cars with her turn. She revved up the car while the music blasted in their ears, and blasted the car out of the parking lot and into the streets, cars beeping as she passed. As she turned, she weaved through the cars picking up speed, swerving her and there, while Anzu hanged on for life. When they finally reached the lights, it was turning yellow, but Meia just drove even faster while other cars stopped. Her tires screeched as she passed the light, and since the front was a bunch of red lights, she turned right, swerving on two tires, and sped off, with Anzu hanging on for dear life and praying to God that she survives this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finishing breakfast, Atemu and Kaiba walked down the streets of Domino, looking at cards and on occasion would go into the arcade to play games. After all, Atemu is the King of Games. Of course, with girls on their heels, they didn't exactly get to relax as much. Although Atemu didn't seemed to mind and was always polite and even encouraging some of them to throw themselves at them, he was also getting annoyed, not to mention impatient.

"Just when are we going to get your reply?" Kaiba asked, also getting impatient. "We've been walking around like this since this morning, and now its well into the afternoon."

"I know, but we have to be patient," Atemu growled, also annoyed. "We will get our reply."

"Whoever this informant is, he's pretty cocky, making us wait like this."

"Trust me, he'll tell us. He has no choice but to be cautious because either way is a lose lose situation for him."

"Who is this infor-" but before he could finish, a blue metallic Mercedes made a sharp turn, just as they were crossing the street. The two immediately jumped aside, while the car swerved to avoid hitting them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Track two, DMX, Move!" Meia said, as the song changed, and just as if she was going with the song, she drove even worse than before. Heading straight on, causing numerous cars to move out of the way of the maniac that drove the car.

"Meia," Anzu said, watching as the cars in the front switched lanes, some flicking them off, which only caused her to swerve and nearly hit them. "I think you should slow down."

"Why?" Meia said, singing with the song. "Come on Anzu, let me relax. Besides, do you not like this song as well? Move, get out the way, get out the way get out the way! Move!"

"Whatever happened to the distinguished lawyer that left the house today!" Anzu yelled, as her friend went with the song. Just then, Meia made a sharp turn towards their usual café and there were two men who were walking there. Luckily, they saw the car and immediately jumped out the way. Seeing this, Anzu immediately closed her eyes, bracing herself, while Meia swerved the car, and stepping on the brakes, causing the car to spin, yet, miraculously not hit anything. Opening her eyes, Anzu jumped out of the car only to see that they were on the opposite lane of the street that they were turning to, yet the car was scratch less and was facing the right way on the street. She turned over to see whether anybody was hurt, and saw that the two men who jumped out of the way was on the floor. One of the men saw Meia as the driver and was getting up to her, while another was slightly struggling to get up, but manage. She immediately went over there to avoid any transgressions.

"Sorry about that Anzu," Meia said, stepping out of the car, opening the front as smoke came out of it, and checking to see if anything's out of place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!" Kaiba yelled, walking over to Meia, who was still looking at the car's condition. "I demand that you have your license revoked for poor judgment in driving."

"And who are you to say that I deserve to have my license revoked?" Meia asked back, clearly not fazed by the fact that he was a whole head and a half taller than her. "When I turn, I distinctly remember that the light was red and blinking. You and your friend just took your chance and walked. Therefore it is not my fault, but yours!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit," Atemu growled, getting up. Apparently, when he jumped out of the way, he scratched his leg and elbow and now they were bleeding.

"I'm sorry," a blue eyed beauty said, appearing before him. "My friend is the driver over there," she said, pointing her head over towards a purple haired girl and Kaiba arguing. "But I'm a doctor, and if you don't mind coming over towards the car, I'll help you with that."

"Thank you," Atemu said, as she grabbed his uninjured arm to help him over towards the car. Yeah, it hurt, but Atemu was slightly taking advantage of her as he leaned on her more, slightly dragging his leg more than needed. "But may I know your name?" he said, suavely, trying to get to know a girl for once.

"Anzu," she replied, slightly blushing at his closeness. Anzu may have came over based on doctorly intentions, but she didn't fail to notice other than the fact of his tri-colored hair, he was really handsome, with his well-toned body, the mysterious air about him, and his deep crimson eyes. "May I ask yours?"

"Atemu," he replied looking over to her to see whether she recognize the name, but when he looked over to her, he saw that all the sapphire eyes is mainly concerned with helping him over to the car. But suddenly, she stopped, looking concerned over something else. He turned, only to see Kaiba towering over a purple haired girl. Not only that, Kaiba lost his posture and was arguing back with the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is not my fault!" Kaiba yelled back at the girl. "I had the righter way."

"Righter way or not, when I turned, the sign clearly was red," Meia yelled back, although still not as loud as a brawl on a street would usually be. "That is unless you are color blind."

"I am not color blind. And I will sue you for causing us injury."

"Injury? I am sorry, but you are clearly standing fine, with plenty of energy to argue with me for last, ten minutes."

"Fine him injury! And I will sue."

"His injuries were not caused by me. He jumped out of the way on his own accord, and unless I hit him it is not my responsibility. Furthermore, if you wish to sue, I can introduce you to the top firm in Domino, after all, I work there." Meia said firmly, her face void of any emotion, as is Kaiba.

"Meia," Anzu said, coming over slowly with the limping Atemu. "It was partially our fault, so we apologize and will be paying all medical fees."

"No," Atemu said. "There's no need for that. As you said, it is partially your fault, but also ours. We won't take this to court, and I only have a couple of scratches."

"Why not be more like your friend here," Meia talked back to Kaiba, not looking at Anzu or Atemu. "He was gracious enough to admit his fault."

"And why can't you admit yours," Kaiba talked back.

"How about we both apologize," Anzu said, trying to make things better.

"Yeah, and we can treat you two ladies to lunch," Atemu added, grinning at Anzu. "My treat."

"What!" Meia and Kaiba yelled.

"We accept," Anzu said, smiling. "But we have to fix your elbow and leg first."

"All right, what do you two say, lunch?" Atemu said, turning to the other two, who were giving him death glares. "Come on Kaiba." He smirked.

"Fine, as long as she doesn't offend me." Kaiba said, coldly, turning away with his cloak swaying behind him.

"I'll go," Meia said brightly. "As long as skyscraper over there keeps his mouth shut." She said, causing Anzu to giggle, and Atemu to chuckle.

"At least I'm not some immature girl who yells at everything said and can't talk politely." Kaiba answered without turning around.

"Come on you two," Anzu said, "Can you um. . ."

"Kaiba."

"Can you please get him to the car, I have an emergency kit there." Anzu said, handing Atemu over to him, and without a word, Kaiba took Atemu to the car.

"Meia," Anzu said, getting the girl's attention. "Come on."

"Fine," she said, "But I will drive, and I am only doing this for you and porcupine head over there."

"His name's Atemu."

"Yes, but he is now labeled as porcupine head." She answered, receiving only a sigh from Anzu.

"You trying to pull something?" Kaiba said, helping Atemu over to the car.

"No," Atemu said, innocently. "Why'd you think that?" he said, causing Kaiba to raise his eyebrow. "Let's just say, that I like Anzu for now. Why?"

"The doctor?"

"Yes, not your girl."

"She is not my girl."

"We'll see," Atemu said, smirking.

"Aren't you forgetting about the reply?"

"Well, we are suppose to just hang around here and wait till the man thinks that we are alone. Why not treat two ladies to lunch while we're at it."

"Do what you will, but we better get a reply." Kaiba said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What are those two doing here?' a man thought, as his cloak hid him from the eyes of others. 'Especially with those two?' he thought, as he watch Sapphire aid Atemu, and Opal arguing with Kaiba. 'Do they know?'

"I know what you're thinking," another person said, coming out from the shadows, a cloak also behind them. "Either way, we have to tell them. If we don't we won't get the Key. I don't understand why you don't just tell them."

"I already know that," the man replied. "But, those two must be here alone, if another soul knows who the Gem Assassination are, they could be in more danger than they are now."

"How do you know whether they won't be in danger now?"

"Being who they are, they will always be in danger, but those two promise me that no harm will come to them."

"Why do you care so much about them?"

"Because…. "

"I will never understand you."

"It doesn't matter now, but we can't let the guardians know about this, otherwise, all will be for nothing." He said, as he continued to watch the four below, as the other man left once more.

A/N: wow! I'm done! Booyah! Who says, I can't do two chapters in a day! Take that! Sorry, inside thing. And I know, my first cliffhanger! Pls review and tell me what you think. Thank you once again for the reviews.


End file.
